And Then The Universe Made Sense
by Madi Holmes
Summary: Dean really is the moral center of the Spn universe. This isn't an AU so much as a What if?


And then the Universe made sense.

Summary: Dean really is the moral center of the Spn universe. Lots of dialogue, but not just wall o' dialogue.

Author's Notes: This isn't an AU so much as a What if Dean was something something dead.

Dean was Dead.

He knew it immediately. Had died enough times to recognize that off-kilter, brain itching feeling.

Plus Tess was there.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hi," he almost felt shy. Standing there. Dead. "No take backs this time? Just blood, gore, here."

"Yes. Learn anything this time?"

"Always. Still not dating?"

"Boss would dock my pay."

"Speaking of which..."

"You feel him? He's been waiting a while."

"No, I just can smell the onion rings. He's clog his arteries... Thought Sam would be waiting for me. Special dispensation and all that."

"All in due time, Dean," Death was sitting in a chair, his foot inches from Dean's dead body.

'Now is the time to discuss cabbages and kings. I've brought another friend instead. Sam will be by shortly. He's been... irascible."

"Cas!" Dead grinned as the angel appeared a little too close. Dean didn't care for once.

"Hello, Dean. You are well?" He asked as he finally realized the proximity and stepped back.

"I'm dead, Cas."

The angel cocked his head. "Of course."

"So the gang's all here. And typical Sammy is running late."

"What do you remember, Dean?"

"Getting my ass handed to me."

"Cute," Death interrupted. "But more importantly, where are you going to go?"

"Didn't realize I had a choice. Heaven, I guess," Dean shrugged. "Although it's a bit of a dump. Better than the alternative, though."

"Do you think you deserve it yet?"

"I deserve slutty chicks who double majored in dance and yoga. But that's not in the cruise ship brochure."

"Dean," Cas said, narrowing his eyes, "this day is long coming, and you still have much to do. Many things to mend. I can't do it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I have served you these many years. I will continue to do so, despite my failings and faults. I am unworthy, but still remain faithful."

"Dude, Cas. That's a little dramatic."

"I have been made to forget time and time again, and still I serve. Blessed to do so. You named me, and so I became. Castiel became Cas, and thus I am."

Dean's jaw locked out of alignment. That patented look of confusion frozen on his features.

"How many people have you saved, Dean?"

"Not enough."

"You have tried to save everyone, no matter who or how far back in time. Some considered it ludicrous to take all of that onto yourself. But you are Dean Winchester. That is what you do."

"I had to."

Cas continued. "And smited those who deserved it. Monsters, angels, Leviathan, demons, deities. Those deemed unworthy by your moral code. No matter what the cost."

"I was trying to save people, Cas and you're the last person to talk about the amount of blood on one's hands."

"I am... sorry about that." Cas sounded contrite. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you have to tell me who you are."

"Dean Winchester."

"And?"

"No and, Cas." This is getting stupid. I'm dead. I shouldn't have to answer twenty questions after being gutted."

"I am an angel of the Lord. I serve him. His will be done."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You needed to know."

"No."

"What this was. You wanted the experience. To know corruption, frailty, strength in mortal weakness. From the other side. I alone was chosen."

"...This is blasphemy."

"That is not a word in Dean Winchester's vocabulary."

"I know the word, Cas," he folded his arms, "I'm not stupid."

"You are ready. As close as you can get," Cas reached out his hand, caressed Dean's forehead.

"Don't!" Dean ordered.

Light exploded.

Light went white, purple, rose, contracted, pulsed, imploded back into Dean.

Death ate a onion ring.

"Jesus," Dean exhaled. "I feel stupid," he flexed his fingers.

"You wanted to experience Earth. You wanted humanity. To experience it as they do in all of their sublimity and profaneness. Mere omnipotence was simply not enough anymore."

"I made a mess of things. Actually, so did you. Polytheistic idolatry? Really, Cas? 'Golden Calfstiel.'"

Cas bowed his head, "I was weak. I humbly accept my punishment."

"Just... don't do it again," Dean sighed, then grew dark. "Seriously, don't do it again. I've smote entire cities for far less."

"I understand."

"Just so much stupidity. Although Gabriel did pull a similar stu-... Gabriel. Jesus, Gabriel," the man looked down at his feet, "And Lucifer. And Michael. And Raphael. All four of them. Just. Gone. I failed all of them."

"I am sorry."

Dean sighed. Heavily. "I needed to understand. To understand them better. Without their automatic love and ass kissing. Now I know. Michael never understood why I couldn't just kill Lucifer myself. Why I forced Michael into that position, and then he'd gone mad at the end, you see. And it destroyed them both. I was a coward, but I just couldn't kill Lucifer It would have been like killing Sammy."

"So you became mortal."

"Mostly. At least, now I know how Sam and I ended up on that plane. God of the machine and all that."

"Are we to return to Earth this time?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know yet. You guys really trashed heaven. No more parties without parental supervision anymore."

"Raphael and I made many mistakes. Perhaps we should have let Michael and Lucifer out."

"Cas, Michael and Lucifer both needed a time out. Let them cool their jets a bit. When they're ready, I'll deal with them personally. But right now, I got lots more to do on Earth. Stuff. Wanna help?"

"I am your mostly faithful servant."

"No, Cas. I mean it. I would like your help, but it's ultimately your decision. Just as it'll be Sam's choice to return with me."

"He hasn't said no yet. Nor will I. I do want to go with you."

Dean smiled brightly, "Sam's a good brother," thought for a second. "Hear that, you dicks?" he yelled, "everyone better take notes on this. I'm giving you all a pop quiz on fraternal love and loyalty next time I'm back. Failure will not be tolerated. Well, ready for that memory lobotomy, Cas?"

Cas reached out, placed his hand solemnly out toward Dean and tapped him.

Dean Winchester felt awesome. "Hey, Cas. So I guess this means I'm dead."

"Only temporarily. We will be returning to Earth shortly."

"Why?"

"It is not yet your time," Death interrupted, clearly bored with everything.

Dean looked at him, narrowed his eyes, then smiled." So I beat you at arm wrestling? I get my life back?"

"No," Death looked sour. "Do not ever forget this, Dean. One day I shall reap even you. Personally and without mercy."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved him off. "I love you too. Say hi to Billy and Mandy for me, will you?"

Death rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Cas," Dean turned back to his friend. "Can we bust Sam out too? It's just not the same without him."

Cas's eyes crinkled, "I'm sure we can manage to resurrect him somehow."


End file.
